Mickael Idalia
Mickael Idalia is a powerful Angel sent to stop Leanor Pandaemonium. Story When Angels Fall When Paradiso foresaw an apocalypse coming due to Leanor's reincarnation, it sent the angel Mickael, created for the purpose of killing Leanor and ending her threat. However, the young Mickael refused these orders, deeply touched by Leanor's pain and despair and falling in love with her. Forsaking his holy duty, he instead stayed on Interra to protect her, taking the name 'Mika'. Mika appeared several times before Maria Blanchebois's group as they escorted Leanor, helping them with protecting her from harm and befriending Maria. However, eventually, Layton and Adelle managed to kill Leanor and destroy Mika's body, forcing him to escape by possessing the cursed body of Leon Realta. Using Leon as a vessel, Mika, driven to despair, attempted to cause the apocalypse himself to reunite with Lea. I Can't Give Up Stopped once by Maria's group, upon seeing her regrets, Mickael attempted to connect with her, communicating his feelings and merging with her; together, Maria and Mika united their powers and successfully destroyed Interra, merging it with Inferno, bringing the Timeline to a catastrophic end. This however allowed Maria and Mika to rejoin with Leanor, staying alongside her in the capital city of Pandaemonium for years. They were later recruited by Dorothee McDaniels and brought to the Cheshire Isle, where Mika would have a Future Child, Kyriel Idalia, with Leanor. Appearance Mickael is a young boy, an adolescent with green eyes and blonde hair, dressed in a blue-green traveling coat and refined clothes of the same color. He has been described as especially innocent-looking. His angelic appearance possesses a pair of wings, and he can further transform into a clockwork, semi-angelic abomination after absorbing Leon's powers. Personality Mickael has found purpose - obsessive purpose - in Leanor and cares about nothing else in the world. Unable to bring himself to kill his 'prey', he instead developed intense affection for her, caring for her in an angelic way - love that transcends all limitations and words. To save her, no sacrifice is too big for him, even if it means slaughtering billions - such a thing is inconsequential while compared to Leanor's happiness. Although Mika's behavior as a kind, cheerful and loving wanderer is not a facade - this is Mika's genuine emotions - it is equally true that Mika is a skilled manipulator and chessmaster, playing with the Anathema Beasts in order to obtain what he desires and influencing Maria for his own objectives. With Maria however, Mika has ended up developing a strong bond of trust and common love for Leanor. Powers * Supernatural Endurance and Dexterity: Mickael is extremely dexterous, and could endure immense punishment without giving in. * Angelic Abilities: Mickael still possesses, despite being banished from heaven, immense Light-based abilities. * Demonic Assimilation: Upon absorbing Leon's powers, Mickael could manifest several powers as a Chosen, including use of Wind and Earth in order to dissuade his opponents. * Thaumaturgy Use: While merged with a demonic being, Mickael's angelic essence allows him and his host to perform Thaumaturgy. Storylines * Chronicles of the Damned II features him as a central antagonist. * New Age Dawning briefly features him. Trivia * His name comes from the angel Michael, whose name means 'Who is like God". * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Everytime you Kissed Me, by Yuki Kajiura. * Mika never actually attacked the story's protagonists, instead relying on various defensive spells, barriers and non-lethal neutralization effects in order to slow them down while attempting to make reality crumble. This is due to his code as a pacifist. Category:Character Category:Paradiso Category:Angel Category:Interra Category:Inferno